Five Nights at Freddys: Night of Golden Bonnie
by Jack Russel
Summary: Freddy Fazbears pizza restraunt was popular and all the guys there who enterinted humans loved it. It was great but one day Evil Golden Bonnie tried to buy and ruin the restruant place. Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1: Golden Bonnie

Five Nights at Freddys: Night of Golden Bonnie

Authros notes: I didnt leik the lock of teh new FNAF trailer Scott has runied it! The new animtronci looks lame and the olds ones were the beast. Freddy and CHica and Foxy and Bonnie and Mangle and Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy and Golden Freddy and Puppet and old one were the awsome. Scott shouldt remover them for the boreing golden bonnie!`1 SAo I wrote this fanfic were the other animertonics get there revenged.

It was a normal nite at the freddy fazbear pizza plaera and the animtronics were chilling. They had killed the evil bad monster guy who had the restruant bad but still tey hated the sceruity guard guys and whanted to killer them.

So they all whent to the office and locked for him. Mangle looked at Foxy and sayed "I bet I can kill him first!" "aay do ya lass but will sea about that! Im an ecpret pirate and have killed many a sceruity guard", "not as many as me Im the boss" said Freddy and toy Freddy nodded to agree. "Us girls need a chance two" said Toy Chica and Chica said "Yea lets kill!". Than Bonnie said "I'm hear to rock that guys wrold" and Toy Bonnie said "I can rock better then you Bonnie".

THan the puppet said "I'm the most firthing evrbody is scared of me! roar". THam Balloon Boy said somthing boy noone cared cause he's too annoying. The old amictornics than put some options but they were too broken to understan expect for old Freddy who said "We should draw straws". So they all darw straws and Foxy won.

So Foxy came in to the office and the security guard was not redy. Foxy kill him and they all put him a freddy suit. He would turn into one of them in a few days!

Meanwhile

A msitrous figure entered Richys burger bar and walked tawards the counter. "Where is Freddy Fazbears Pizza" it asked the boy at the counter said "its down the street would you like to oder somthing". "NEVER!" said the mstyrous figure "but these burgers are the beast in town you wont find anything else like them". The mystrous figure picked up him and shouted "SHut Up idoit you dare insult me with your lesser food. I cold destroy you in a instant. Pitifull mortal". "Let me go! I donmt whant to dye!" the boy screamed. "THan get out of my way for I have more imprtant things to do. Soon Freddy Fazbear will learn a new lession and they will no the fearful power of golden Bonnie".

Meanwhile back at Freddys

They all whent and celibarted Foxy gut rum for them all and they drunk it. Chica got cupcakes pizza and icream for them all. Bunnie and toy bonnie had a rock off and they all had a feast.

Freddy and Chica and the toy versions of them had a sing along to the music and all had good time. They pary all knight long and thery drink and at alot. It was like the medievil whrn the noble nights and warriors of king auther would have a feast after killing a dragon or monster.

Freddy used to secruites guards money to oder some parrty stuff alone for the feast and it was the beast feast evry at Freddy Fazbears, but it truned out it cold be the last.

The msyteros figire walked the streets a women see her and say "oh my god it like some kind of monster and fainted". Than a policeman came and said "Whats going one hear? are you breaking the law!". The figure loked at the olice officert and say "no everyting is in order". THan he walaked to the door of Freddys.

They partying and feasting and having a great time. It was a great party and it was better than new year birthdays and crismass for the animtronics. They all talked about how they wanted the resturant to be open forever.

But just than! Tere was a kock at the door and Freddy whent to answer the door. He thinked about how he finally killed the pupele guy and saved the pizza palce. Then he thinked about how he was gald they killed the next security guard as they hated them. So than the animtronic himself Freddy F Fazbear answered then Door!

Behind the door was another antromic that loked like Bonnie but golden and brkoen and evil. "Who the hell are you?" said Freddy at the Stupid bonnie clone. "I am Godlen Bonnie the NEW Atronic and am going to buy your restruant". "It's not for sale and never would bee" said Freddy Fazbear. "I Thinked you would said that Freddy but I am more power full then you and any of your freinds". "I dont know about that" said Freddy. "I'm also so rich that Im made of gold. I have more power and wealth than youll every have so stand aside and let me be the new boss. OR you will be drestroied."

"No" said Freddy and than Golddedn Bonnie said but look at my power. He pciked up a ten to truck and thought it at the river. Than he used powers to throw objects ito space and the became astroids. So Freddy took him inside to dicuss the plan. "This is my restraunt what to yo whant to with it". "Make it even better" said Golden Bonnie "But tis good as it is". "Ok we'll fight over this" said Golden Freddy "and than well see who is the greetest!". Ok siad Freddy "dont do this said Chica" "I have to said Freddy".

So they went to the car park and fort an epic battle. Goldden Bonnie was throwing cars at Freddy and he was throwing them back. Then the flew telported around the place and wernt inviable. "It extrondary like nothing Ive sean before" said a sintist, "THis is like when a fort in World war three" said an old man, "My god they are becming to powerfull" said a genius, my money on Freddy" said a gambeler, "this is all two much said the women again and fainted. Soon after much epic fighting Freddy lost but it was all part of the plan as he had plan to stop Golden Bonnie that him lossing was part of.

So he lost and the Golden Bonnie said "Now I am the master of the restruant and I will make it better". So he bought it and got in builders to make it new. Than Toy Bonnie found somtihng in Golden Bonnies office and it said my "plans for new restraunt".

Toy Bonnie showed it to Freddy and it talked about turning the restruant into a dumb horror goast house place. Than he is were going to fire the old amitronics and have them arrested. "Not on my watch" said Freddy.

TO BE COUNTUED

So this is prety much a veiw of the the new game and thats why the new one is the villian and the characters we all no and love are the heros. I hope Scott reads this cause Hes runing the games by removing the good anmitronics

But anyway to be countued in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Chapter

Chapter 2 the last Chapter

Authers notes I was going tool make more chpaters but than Scott relaseded FNAF £ to world market so I haft toi rite fast!1!121

THe Goldennie Bonnie as head o Fredy Fazbear wasd reayy to make changes to the pizza place making the ral bad. "There is an new plan we are going to turnm the pizzirea into horro expertion" said Golden Bonnine "the pepole do not what simlpe Pizza they whant to be scared and tat is what we will do", "This is rong" said Toy Bonnie "Freddy lost against me and now I am the leader of the Freddy Fazr bears or should I say Freddy frights".

"I will bee the m,ain atraction now and the rest of you will be the side shows. I am the greetest anmritionic to ever live and I will prove it to the wrold" Golden Bonn ie luthed aloud.

So the place was turn ed into a horro place and one day all the animtroniucs were fired but this was part of freddys plan. "You are all uselss nbow and I will fire you all! thew pizzrea only needs one animtroince and that will be mee! I am the beast and the greatest I will frighten any humans who come hear!". They then had leave but Frtedy Fhad plan.

Now THe new sercutiyu guard and satated worked and Freddy and the over animtronics put shadow versions of them selves in the pizza place to frigten him away.

Toy Fredy new what theyu had to do to stop the Golden Bonnie. He go them all in a plan They werew going to asult the Pizzrea like in a war film and stop the Golden Bonnie from his plan once and for all. THey all got postions and planms Freddy told told Toy Bonnie to0 run at the gates creating a distraction with his muisc ablities while the overs too the back antrance to mak grewat asult.

They all agree and trhat daythey snuck around neiboorhoods finding postions to attack from,. Chicka and Toy Chicva whent together, Bonnie and Foxy and Ballonie Boy made another team MAngle swang from build to building like spiderman. Magnle was alos going to drop the puppet into the pizz place like a plane with a bomb.

Toy Freddy and Freddi would lead the main asult. TGo,ldewnb Fredy wqas going to go in an scare for massive surpise So it was agreed. They whent for the mian fight.

Meawhile

AHHHHH gol;den Bonnie is so scary a guy screamed whgile swetiting himself wqith frea i wil have nightmares for all life. Than Toy bonnie stated doing the studpid dance outside the restruant aqnd singing realy badly so that all the bidrd flew away and died. The all the pepole stop beeing sacared and say "what is that stupids singing it sounds so dumb oh my god" Then Golden Freedy got realy mad and said "nobody ruind mah experstion, it that that Toy Bonnie I am going to killere him for good".

Freddy then shoutend "NOW " and they all; charged like mad. Bomadringing the gatges and Magle dropped the puppepe though the roof. Chica and toy Chica burst thought the walls and attacked Golden Fredy. Then Bonnie and Foxy ran to the scean and attakc. Golden Bonnie threw them of and they hit Ballon Boy. Than Toy Bonnie came it and hit Golden Bonnie for full power attacvk "thatys for insultiongf my sining vopice mister" he yelled.

Then Toy Freddyu and normal Freddy cam in along ith Golden Frewddy aND THEY SAID TO gOLDEN bONNIE IT IS OVER NOW. "never SCREAMED" gODLEN BONNIE AND MADE TERRIBEL ATTACIK AT THEM ALL IT DID MASSIVE ADAMAGE BUT THEY DID COUNTERT ATTACK QHICH DID MORE. So they attacked again buit still evean whith lots of them it took alot to damage to Golden Bonn ie and they were wondering why.

Freddy had an idea he combined with golden Freddy and toy Fredy became super charged, then attack Golden Bonie. They fort and fort again throwing cars and destroyng buildings they fort on the moon and one the internial space station. Fgteddy almost beat Golddne Bonnie but hew iuncombineded them and they lost againd.

"How can you keep wining against us" asked Freddy when got to thwe Pizza place again "I only preteneded to loose last time but now you are realy wining". Than Toy Chica said "I did some reserch and found out that Golden Bonie is real name Springtrap and is actally the killer. That is why he is suer effective against us" "How dare yo find that out" said Springtrap and balsted toy Chica with an engergyt ball.

"I will now reveal my true eivl plane, I am the killer who kill at the resturant and now wanted toi take over it to run my evil plans. First scare all the pepole to fear, then rob sll the banks of all the world to fund my terroist plans and then rule the world" Sringtrap said "You are not only an evilo killer but yoa re also gangseter? said MAgle "Haa Ha Ha Ha not only that but I'm also member of the Nazi party the cominists the iluminati and ISIS" reply Sprintrap, "You are a complete monster and worstet person to ever leave ho vive can you get. You are worst than a killer you are the scum of earth" Foxy yeled "HA HA HA that'sd rite not only I ma a killer I'm also a Nazi a Communist an imunlti, terroist, fremason, rich buinses man, a drug dealr, and an ISIS. I love all evil and all bad I paln top make al;l human race my slave!" Springtrap luthed.

Authiors: notes Springtrap is also part of over ogransitions that I cant rember as there were too many to think of basicaly his is really evil and joins all villians.

They all gasped at his evil evan Freddy was shocked "You are so evil bad and villian that you make Hitler and Stalin and Mao and Bush and Obama and Richard 3 and Heanry 8 and all evil pepoe,. looke like saints" Freddy said.

They all new he had to be stop not only for the Pizza but for the future of the world. So Freddy, Gpolden Freddy , Toy Freddy and Al;l the bonnies and MAngle and Toy Cjica and Foxy fort against hiom while the overs thinmked of a soultion to the problem.

Tey fighting so sintense and it would damgage to the humans so they flew intoi space. Goldfen bonmnie flew after them and they fort epic battle there than but objects were beinf lown to the earth so the flew to MArs.

They thought giant mars rock at earth over and stated to make a whole in mars. Bonnie was threwing rocks at Springtrap and Toy Bonnie was usaing popwerful puches whjile Toy Chjica was neaking and takcikgn MAgle was using low gravity attack more and Golden fRedy was uing tealport. Toy Freddy was jumping behind rock and than Spring attack and Freddy was think of somthing specail. But Ballon Boy was a thrownm into deep space.

Than Spring trap yelled as he fort them "NOW I Will Destroy the Mars bases and all the pepole on Mars wil dead!" "NO THey are first pepole on MArs you wil,l destroy humnan adanvmenent" Yelled Toy Freddy, "I have no care about that do you not knows that I am evil" luthed Springtrap, "NO You have gon to far in evil" yeleld Toy Chica "you are now super evil" Yelled Bonnie. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I am and I lvoe it" luthed Spring Trap.

So they through more and battled Then Springtrap gott ready to blow up the human home on MArs. Than he didint "I like to play with it first" said Spring trap and he started to lasier the pepole to deaf one by one and throw them into the space.

"HA HA HA HA AHGA" Sporing Trap was evil and than the animtronics came to stope him. THey aattacked him in anthoer epic battle and he was fighting back, Than Freddy recived a message from the team on earth ands was told that Sprintrap is powerd by evil and bad. He had comitted so much bad that was more evil; than anything in the uiverese now so how would the deafit him?

Than Freddy flew down a creator and whent to centure of MArs and found thew secreat sowrd of power that is buit to smhite evil. But it was toolate an all MArs humans were dead. "Now for my final evil deed I will throw MArs into the earth and borth into the sun! destroyng the world and mars and the sun!" yeled SprinTrap. He than strated supercharging his power to kncok Mars from obit and into the earth "HAH HAS HA HA HZ GH HA AHA HGA GHAG AGAG" SprinTrap. So Freddy toook the optunity and hit Sprinttrap with sowrd!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WA SO INVICIBLE ANDS POWER" Yelleded SprinTrap and exploded so much that he left the lolar system and uiviseres and galaxy and flew into another dimonsion and evilpoded with such power and evil that it destroyed another univerese and create one.

SprinTrap had bean the stoped but he had done so much bad. So they gotd back to earth and the pizzera but the Pizzera had burned down destroying all. They would have to rebuild it but how woth out money? "Will have to start and auction" said Freddy so they acutioned off the rest of the restruant.

THEENDED

Foerever cause Soctt canceld FNAF with a stupid ending :(


End file.
